


Suspected 10-57

by StixandManny



Series: Demons [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor tries to cover up but Gavin ain't stupid, Gavin can be civil, Hurt/Comfort, aftamath of hanks drinking, gunshot wound, injured android, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StixandManny/pseuds/StixandManny
Summary: Why did Gavin have to be the one having to deal with Hank and his android's crap.
Series: Demons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916599
Kudos: 61





	Suspected 10-57

“So much for a coffee break.” Gavin grumbled from the passenger seat of officer Person’s patrol car.

He was on patrol with the officer for the night, not his usual gig but hey, he was doing a favour for Officer Chen. She’d asked if he could cover a shift for her the other week and since he could be half decent when he wanted to be, he’d said yes. That and the two of them got along surprisingly good, had done since she’d first transferred over, they had similar tastes.

He’d just come off his own ten hour shift a little over two and a half hours ago, but the day had been spent at his desk writing up reports, so hopping straight to a five-hour patrol wasn’t too tiring. It was actually a refreshing break in pace, it had been years since he last spent a night just out on patrol. Ami wasn’t too bad either, she didn’t quite get his humour the way Tina did, and she tended to let people push her around a little, but she was okay.

The two had been returning from a disturbance call, that had ended up being a complete waste of time and had stopped off to grab a drink and maybe something to eat. They had just placed their orders when a new call came in, reports of gun shots in a quiet residential area, the two of them were closest to the area and not otherwise occupied so they’d had to leave before getting their drinks.

It certainly wasn’t the first timed he’d had to leave for a call out before his order was ready, it was just another downside of working a job in which swift response where required. He was just sick of paying for shit and having to miss his order cause some prick decided to kill someone, overdose or rob a fucking corner store. Or in this case decided to either shoot something, someone or them self in a residential street and alarm all the neighbours.

“I did get the receipt.” The female officer supplied in an optimistic tone, “Maybe if we’re lucky we can get them on the way back.”

“Yeah, if some ass hasn’t shot their partner or their bloody self, we’ll be here all night otherwise.” He huffed back, as Person turned into the street that had been given to them. There was something vaguely familiar about the area, though he wasn’t sure why until they reached the end of the street and he spotted the familiar old brown Oldsmobile parked outside a white cladding and stone house on the right, then he realised why.

“Said the shot sounded like it came from one of the houses down this end.” Person stated as she cut the engine. Yeah, Gavin thought, and he bet he knew just which house it came from.

“Guess we’ll start with this one.” He nodded to the house, looking to cut down on door knocking as the two exited the vehicle. They were across the road and on the front porch in no time, the female officer pressing the doorbell as her free hand moved to rest on her gun. Gavin’s fingers twitched at the ready as well even though he was fairly certain weapons wouldn’t be necessary, but they were responding to a call of someone firing a firearm.

They didn’t have to wait long before footsteps where heard approaching the door, the latch clicking open as the door swung open. He was honestly expecting it to be Anderson himself to open the door, dressed in some old stained shirt and grouching at them for disturbing him at this hour. Instead Connor answered the door, Gavin had forgotten that Hank’s plastic pet was currently mooching in the man’s house.

“Wait, this is the Lieutenant’s house.” Officer Person breathed in disbelief.

The android blinked in surprise, a loop of yellow spinning on his temple before blue claimed it once more as he looked between the two officers. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“We’ve received a few concerned calls reporting gunshots in this vicinity...” She stated, eyes drifting to the dark wet stain on Connor’s shoulder. “Perhaps you could provide a few answers?”

Soft footfalls from inside the house and quiet clacking, slowly gaining speed, had Gavin shifting from where he had been leaning against the wall. “Shit. Ami, I forgot to warn you Anderson has a...” Too late. “...Dog.”

The big brown and white mass of fluff came lumbering through the door, squeezing past Connor to meet the new guests before the android had a chance to react. Luckily, Gavin had been quick to loop his fingers into the dog’s collar, using the animal’s momentum to guide him towards his own legs and way from the startled female.

Officer person still retreated back from the dog a couple of steps eyes wide as she gave a panicked gasp. “Holy shit, that thing is huge.”

“Do not fret, Sumo is very friendly.” Connor informed the wary officer.

“Person’s not big on dogs, so how about you tell her how you got a bullet in your shoulder while I take this lug head back inside.” Gavin huffed, shooing the android out of the way as he led the Saint Bernard back inside. Hearing the android rattle some crap about knocking the gun and it misfiring. The strong smell of booze in the kitchen had him suspecting otherwise.

“Come on fatso.” He nagged as he dragged Sumo to the living room. “You’re lucky you didn’t weight this much three years ago; I’d have never gotten you over that fence.”

Once he had the dog in the living room, he gave him a scratch behind the ear before commanding a firm stay as he ventured towards the kitchen. Where he found a bottle of whisky by the kitchen sink, a few stains of slopped alcohol marked the wooden tabletop and shattered glass sat in a dustpan on the counter, next to a cracked empty bottle of booze. Inspecting the broken shards in the dustpan it didn’t take much to figure out it was once a drinking glass. Droplets of blue blood splattered the linoleum by the table and a glint led his eyes to the revolver discarded on the floor half under the table by a toppled dining chair.

Looked more like a scuffle then a dropped gun that had fallen from a cupboard, unless perhaps the android happened to use the chair to reach the cupboard, when the gun went off. Though considering he could reach the top cupboard handles himself that seemed highly unlikely. Darting his gaze over to confirm the android and Person were still talking, he started out the kitchen and up the hall, opening the first door on his left a crack to peer into the darkened room. He was half expecting it considering the man’s love of booze, so he wasn’t exactly surprised when he found the man passed out on the floor in there. The smell of alcohol instantly assaulting his nostrils, Hank hadn’t even managed to make it to the bed before conking out.

Dragging the covers from the bed so the old drunk didn’t freeze to death, he shut the door starting back down the hall to the front. From his deductions after looking over the scene he’d come to the conclusion Connor was lying out his plastic android ass.

“So, where’s Anderson? Don’t tell me that old fool slept through a gunshot in his own damn house.” He huffed as he joined the two still in the doorway. Noting the way Hank’s big lug of a dog slowly crawled to a spot front which he could see the front door before settling his muzzle back down on front paws.

“Lieutenant Anderson is currently out.” The android replied swiftly, all eyes sliding to the old brown car parked in the drive, as Connor added. “He’s drinking so he has taken a taxi.”

“Maybe he should start child proofing the place before he goes out, so his partner doesn’t accidently kill himself.” Gavin snorted in amusement, earning a sharp “Gavin!” From his female partner for the night.

“Ignore him, he has a rather disturbed sense of humour.” The female placated.

“Whatever. I need a coffee you want one?” Gavin shrugged, half turning back into the house as he awaited an answer. Connor’s LED flickered yellow momentarily as his eyes darted towards the kitchen and back, likely worried his lie would be exposed if the two officers hung around too long.

“We have to get a statement from the neighbour who called it in.” Ami Person started, eyes racking over her temporary partner before shifting to the house two houses over up the street and back again. “Though seeing you’ve been working thirteen hours straight I guess it won’t hurt if I take care of that while you recharge.”

“Great, coffee should be brewed by the time you get back. I’m sure butterfingers here can leash the big fuzzy monster in the corner, so it’s safe for you to enter.”

The android gave his agreeance as the female started down the street, before swiftly turning, stating “I’ll get the coffee started.” As he passed Gavin and made for the kitchen, making quick work of clearing the counter and dumping the evidence into the bin. He could feel snide words building on his tongue, looking to tell the android not to bother in his efforts to clean the mess, and call him out on his bullshit attempt to protect the drunken lieutenant.

Yet seeing the slight tremble in Connor’s hand as he paused for a moment, both hands gripped to the countertop to steady himself before shifting to pull the coffee from the cupboard, he decided to swallow it for now. Instead plucking the dog leash from the hook by the front door where it hung, as the android started up the coffee machine. He supposed he could try his hand at this empathy thing everyone seems so fond of for a change. After all nobody likes to admit when someone they trust hurts them.

“I’ll leash up boof-head here then, shall I.” He said, heading over to the Saint Bernard who had followed the android to the kitchen, likely hoping for scraps of food to present themselves. He was tying the leash to the desk in the corner of the living room when Connor spoke up.

“Sumo seems oddly familiar towards you.”

“Yeah, well surprisingly enough this isn’t my first visit inside the Anderson household.” He shrugged back, ruffling a big floppy ear before stalking back into the kitchen. Straight pass the android and to the fridge, opening it up to examine its contents. The call out had interrupted their break so the way he saw it the lieutenant owed him a feed.

“Oh.” The android responded dumbly, his hand drifting to the wound on his shoulder. “Well you seem well acquainted with Hank’s kitchen, so I guess I’ll leave you to your... Snack making and go clean myself up a little.” He finished watching the man pile different sandwich ingredients into his arm for a moment before turning and starting down the hall to the bathroom.

“Whatever.” Gavin tossed over his shoulder as he set about making himself a sandwich from what he managed to scrounge up from Hank’s fridge. The man seriously needed a trip to the grocery store, the fridge’s contents looked sadder than his own fridge back home and that was saying something considering he hadn’t done a decent shop in three weeks.

He was halfway through the sandwich, tearing the last bit in half and glancing towards the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before tossing half over to the fluff monster currently washing the floor with drool as he shoved the remainder in his own mouth. Sumo’s soft whines instantly stopping as he gulped up the offered food, bread, cheese, ham and lettuce all.

Gavin turned his attention back to the kitchen as he went to stand, almost jumping out of his seat as his eyes landed on the android stood just a meter in front of him. “Fucking Christ,” he hissed out, “The hell do you things have to creep about like that for.”

“Apologies Detective.” Connor murmured back, embarrassment lining his tone and Gavin looked up to find a slight blue flush across his cheeks. It was then he realised the android was no longer wearing the dark blue hoody, pale chest now bare, just like his face Connor had a scattering of moles and freckles over his chest and shoulders.

Gavin couldn’t help but wonder who the idiot was who thought to put that much effort into an android built to wear a freaking suit anyway. He was a detective android not a stripper model, why put effort into a body that was never designed to be showed off to begin with. Though it was the messy hole currently leaking a slow dribble of blue that held his attention. The edges were ragged and cracked and the hole itself was much bigger then he’d expected from a bullet wound, but noticing the patches of blue on the android’s fingers he suspected Connor may have had something to do with that.

“I hate to intrude,” Connor started, glancing down to see that while the detective had finished his sandwich, he still had half a cup of coffee remaining. “But I’m afraid I cannot dislodge the bullet in my shoulder. I cannot remove it via the entry wound and will therefore require accessing it through the panel that acts as my shoulder blade. Which I cannot do without assistance.”

“So you want my assistance?” Gavin snorted, “You must be desperate.”

“Will you help me or not?” Connor replied curtly, LED blinking yellow as his eyes darted from the detective’s.

Oh, maybe the android did have some bite in him after all, Gavin hummed to himself, before shrugging his shoulders and standing from the table. “Sure, whatever helps me get out of here faster.” Connor gave a nod before leading him down the hall and into Anderson’s bathroom, coming to stand in front of the sink. Splatters of blue stained the white sink, the thirium coated tweezers and needle nosed pliers clear signs the android had indeed tried removing the bullet himself to no avail.

“Okay, so what do I have to do?” He asked, in reply to the question the pale freckle marred skin on the android’s shoulder retreated to reveal the white panelling below. The panel sliding open to reveal the wires circuitry and metal structuring inside. He couldn’t help but give a semi amused snort as the obvious “Remove the bullet.” Let the other’s mouth.

“Obviously.” He mumbled as he picked up the pliers, tweezers looked to do little for the half-crushed bullet lodged between wires in the framework across the Connor’s upper shoulder. “Okay lean over will ya.” He stated, pushing his free into the other’s back, till he was lent over the sink an elbow braced on the counter either side of it. He wasn’t getting enough light from the current angle to see what he was about to do.

“Don’t expect me to pay for any damage that may occur, you know I know jack shit about how you guys work.” He pointed out as he worked the pliers as carefully as he could between wires and cables, to clamp around the bullet casing.

“Don’t worry wiring is easy enough to replace and that particular clumping would have little effect to my functionality if minor damage should occur.” Connor assured, craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

“Oi, stay still will ya.” Gavin tisked, his grip on the bullet almost slipping at the android’s movement. Getting a strong grip on the bullet once more he attempted to pull it free, giving it a jiggle as it refused to budge. Jerking the bullet forward and back to try and wiggle it free of the metal it was embedded in, he gave a curse as a small spurt of blue blood dribbled into the basin.

“It’s fine, my thirium levels are still at a safe 83% and I can easily top up once the bullet is removed.” Connor supplied, making sure not to move this time.

“Fuck it. This ain’t working, give me a minute.” Gavin huffed, stalking out of the room and back to the kitchen, where he wiped the blue from his fingers with a wet dishcloth before digging through the drawer by the sink for a knife. Once he had what he was looking for he grabbed the cloth and head back down the hall, spotting Ami coming up the porch as he turned.

“Coffee brewed and waiting and there’s a sandwich in the fridge if you want it. Don’t worry the dogs chained up.” He offered before disappearing back into the bathroom. Connor straightened a little upon seeing the knife in Reed’s hand, brows pinching in question.

“Don’t worry, I did this to my toaster once.” The detective dismissed with a wave of his hand, the words doing little to comfort the android as Connor highly doubted the other had dislodged a bullet from a toaster with a knife. Though he still turned to angle himself towards the bathtub when directed, gripping the countertop to brace himself.

Watching the other from the mirror as he switched the pliers to his left hand and equipped himself with the knife in his right. Seeing the concentration on the man’s face was reassuring, it was good to know Gavin was genuinely trying to be as careful as possible. By the time the bullet was finally jerked free just a few minutes latter, a splatter of blue flicking up the mirror as the knife slipped free with the bullet a little faster than Gavin was expecting. Thirium levels had only dropped a further 5% though the sink and counter were both visibly blue than it had been.

“Lets never do that again.” Gavin gruffed, tossing the tools in his hand along with the bullet haphazardly into the sink. Wiping the blue from his hands on the wet cloth, before tossing it to the android to wipe himself off. “Come on, Ami’s in the kitchen.”

The android stuck a patch over the wound in his front as the two made their way back to the kitchen, Connor passing to the living room where he plucked an oversized tee from the back of the couch and pulled it over his head. Ami was pouring coffee into her thermos as

Gavin walked in.

“One for the road. We should get going, some teens have been reported lurking around an abandoned store not far from here.” She stated, sending Connor a friendly smile as she said. “Make sure you lock that weapon away someplace safe, so there are no more nasty accidents okay. Good night, Connor.”

One for the road certainly sounded like an idea, Gavin thought. Grabbing one to go for himself before following after, pausing in the doorway and quietly tossing over his shoulder, “Word of advice Tin-can next time Hank decides to hit the booze hard, take the dog and leave. You can only ‘accidently shoot yourself’ so many times before people become suspicious.”

Crossing the street to find the female officer waiting outside the car, driver’s side door already open. She peered down at the drink in his hand before almond eyes met his with a slight shake of her head.

“What?” He questioned as he crossed to the car, taking a sip from the mug in his hand as he rounded to the passenger side. “I’m sure the Lieutenant can afford a new mug.”


End file.
